The One Reborn
The One Reborn is a minor antagonist and boss in Bloodborne. This large abomination of a creature was created as a test to ascend humanity to that of a Great One. Biography Although very little is known about the One Reborn, it is possible that it was a creation from the Healing Church with the intention of ascending humanity to the status of the Great Ones. Due to the lack of civilization seen within Yahar'gul, the town where the Hunter encounters the amalgamation, and the fact that the creature appears to be made up of multiple bones and body tissue, it is possible that the entire population was cursed by an unholy Pthumerian ritual that merged them together to create the One Reborn. In the Advent Plaza at the end of Yahar'gul, the Hunter enters some sort of ritual where six Bell-ringing women ring their bells to summon the One Reborn from a portal in the sky that covers the Moon. Before facing the One Reborn directly, it is wise to climb up the stairs and take out the bell ringers first, as they will shoot fireballs at the player while they fight the boss. The player must be wary as the One Reborn will attempt to shoot the player with magic as they take shelter on the second floor. If any of the bell ringers ring their bell, the One Reborn gains a temporary boost in power. The One Reborn mainly attacks by attempting to stomp on the player with its legs or swiping at the player with its arms. The large humanoid figure on the top of its "head" can cast arcane magic spells at the player, such as a homing red orb or letting out a large shriek that causes a large blast surrounding it. Hitting the beast in its limbs makes it temporarily fall over, and hitting the humanoid takes twice as much damage. Once it loses a third of its health, the One Reborn enters its second phase, where it becomes more aggressive. It obtains a new attack where it summons a large cloud that rains body parts around the arena. Hiding to the side of the plaza underneath the buildings protects the player during this barrage. Once the One Reborn goes down, it drops three Yellow Backbones. Any bell ringers still alive will disappear, and the entrance to the Lecture Building opens. Gallery Images One Reborn Concept 1.png|Concept art One Reborn Concept 2.png|Artwork of the One Reborn. One Reborn vs Darkbeast Paarl.png|The One Reborn fighting Darkbeast Paarl in Bloodborne: The Veil, Torn Asunder. Videos Bloodborne The One Reborn Boss Fight (1080p) Bloodborne Soundtrack OST - The One Reborn Trivia *When the One Reborn casts an arcane spell, it lets out a gibberish sounding disgruntled gurgle. *The arena that the One Reborn may be inspired by the Tower Knight from Demon's Souls, with a boss in the center and several enemies that attack with ranged weapons from the side. From Software is the creator of both Demon's Souls and Bloodborne. *Once the player defeats the One Reborn, Bath Messengers begin selling Blood Stone Chunks for 20 Insight. Navigation Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Evil Creation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bloodborne Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Magic Category:Enigmatic Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Ferals Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Summoners